Hidden Smiles
by YaoiLover2009
Summary: Inuyasha has never really thought about finding a new mate since his beloved Kikyo had died. But what happens when the last person he ever thought would be in love with him is the same person that he wants to make smile and be with forever.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: Hidden Smiles**

**Author: Wildfoxfire**

**Rated M: Language,BoyXBoy smexiness,Violence,and Mpreg later.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or it's characters so sadly my fantasy of InuxMiro will never come true oh well. Enjoy story.**

**Chapter 1**

A soft trinkling sound made the hanyou halt as the group come upon a lake. It was beautiful with the moonlight reflecting off the clear lake surface. Making it seem like the lake was on fire. Up ahead was a cliff wall as a waterfall ran down the rocks and disturbing the sleeping lake. Inuyasha nodded at his group as he settled himself in a tree just over by the waterfall. " We will camp here tonight." Inuyasha announced lightly as he watched the others set up the tents and the campfire. But Inuyasha's eyes were not watching Kagome bit someone else resting just below where he was sitting. Inuyasha eyed the monk curiously as the monk's head tilted upward and violet eyes met golden eyes.

" Well Inuyasha,how long are we going to keep searching for Naraku" The monk said softly as his eyes shifted back toward the camp and the girls giggling lightly.

" Shut up, Perverted Monk if I knew that we wouldn't be going around in circle's." Inuyasha announced tiredly as he shifted his weight. The muscle's protesting greatly.

Miroku remained quiet as he stared at the girls crowding around the fire. _When had he begun to feel more for Inuyasha then friendship_. The monk shook his head away from the feelings. They were wrong and unholy at the most so he wouldn't think about it anymore.

Inuyasha jumped down from his resting place and settled beside Miroku had he offended him some way. He watched an unknown emotion cross Miroku's face. He cleared his throat and those haunting pools of violet connected with his again causing an unsettling feeling to reside in his stomach. " Um Miroku"

" Don't Inuyasha,I know it's uncomfortable for you to apologize so don't." Miroku's voice for once sounded defeated and tired.

" What do you mean by that Monk" Inuyasha said his amber eyes shining due to the moonlight like twin pools of liquid fire that set Miroku's blood on fire and heat to come to his cheeks.

" I'm just saying Inuyasha,That expressing emotion is hard for you, you always so angry." Miroku said quietly his eyes locked onto the lake for fear that if he turned those eyes would be his undoing as he closed his eyes to try and slow his beating heart as he opened them again to look at Inuyasha.

Inuyasha opened his mouth to say something negative but the look on the monk's face had robbed him of any words the monk had tears in his eyes. Inuyasha started to panic inside he wasn't used to a guy crying. He could barely handle Kagome's outbursts because usually when he tried to comfort her he ended up with a face full of dirt which angered and embarrassed him. He set his hand on Miroku's back in a friendly show of comfort. " M-Miroku are you alright"

Miroku could feel the heat from the hanyou's hand sending little tiny shockwaves down his spine as he met concerned amber eyes as tears spilled forth from his eyes. He brought his hands to his face and sobbed into them as he leaned against Inuyasha for comfort. " I'm sorry"

Inuyasha was uncomfortable with this because he had never seen Miroku so upset in his life. Sure the monk go slapped occasionally by Sango but he never showed signs that it bothered him he just smiled and laughed forgetting all about the fact that he was neve going to learn. But what could of upset him so much to the point of tears. " Miroku,Whatever it is it can't be that big of a deal"

Miroku looked up at Inuyasha a she saw that the hanyou was trying to comfort him and that made him feel a little bit better that knowing that somewhere deep down inside of the hanyou's scarred heart that the hanyou cared about his feelings as he wiped his eyes as he smiled softly but Inuyasha could still see traces of sadness and confusion in those eyes as Miroku said in a silent tone. " No,you don't understand this problem will never be resolved not now not ever" Miroku said as he stood up witht he help of his staff and left the surprised Hanyou behind wondering. _What the hell just happened._


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

The next morning was so much different than last night. It had looked like someone had taken over Miroku's body he was back to his normal self. Which unnerved Inuyasha to no end. The hanyou's ears flicked in frustratuin which was more than he was used to. He watched Miroku's hand grip Sango's backside and a resounding slap was followed by it making Inuyasha wince inwardly. _That has to hurt_.

" Hey,Inuyasha come over here and stop acting all grumpy.'' Miroku called from his usual resting place under the tree as he motioned Inuyasha to sit next to him. Miroku's mouth was pulled up in a smile making Inuyasha halt in his steps as he eyed the monk suspicously as he covered his ass with his hands.

" Hn,I'd rather not." Inuyasha said through his teeth as he saw Miroku's face fall slightly. Inuyasha got up an walked over. He grabbed Miroku by the arm and dragged him to the tree where they were hidden from the girls as Inuyasha pinned Miroku with his amber eyes. " Whats going on"

Miroku's violet eyes stared into Inuyasha's amber ones as he said sadly " I don't know" Miroku couldn't meet his eyes because when he did his heart seemed to speed up until he felt like he was going to pass out as he rested his head against the trunk of the tree.

Inuyasha's grip tightened on Miroku's upper arm as he growled in annoyance. " Fine,then you are staying here until you come up with a decent answer" Inuyasha let Miroku go as his eyes watched Miroku's.

Miroku's violet eyes widened in surprise as he stared at Inuyasha. He grabbed Inuyasha's shirt front his hand shaking as he laid his forehead against Inuyasha's chest listening to the rhythm of the hanyou's heart pound against his ear as he closed his eyes. " Don't leave me here please"

Inuyasha felt something in his heart jerk for the sadness he could hear in the monk's oice a she set his hand ont he monk's head and leaned his head down to whisper in Mioku's ear softly. " Whats wrong"

Miroku knew Inuyasha wasn't going to say anything to the others. But could he really risk letting Inuyasha know about his feelings. " I'm in love with someone,But it's not sango or kagome"

Inuyasha eyed the monk suspiciously as he sniffed him. " You don't look like a child molester" Inuyasha was dense sometimes when it came to decoding peoples emotions but then again after the way he was treated who could blame him for not wanting to deal with others emotions. 

Miroku's cheeks turned red as he tried his best not to laugh. But that was pretty funny. " Um no I'm not,It's a male Inuyasha" Miroku watched the emotions cross Inuyasha's face he moved back afraid that Inuyasha was going to yell at him or something.

Inuyasha's mouth dropped open as he searched the monk's face for any sign of a lie._ shit he's serious. _" Y-Y-You like a guy Miroku"

Miroku could tell how nervous and red Inuyasha was getting. He almost died at how adorable he was. Miroku scooted closer as he nodded. " Yes I like a guy"

Inuyasha felt Miroku's body heat seeping into his body making him relax against the tree. " Wow,so who is this lucky guy that has caught your interest"

Miroku's eyes narrowed slightly but he realized Inuyasha was being serious as his cheeks heated. " I wouldn't say lucky exactly"

Inuyasha watched the monk's face as a weariness showed in the dark circles under his eyes. _He is gorgeous. _Inuyasha mentally slapped himself. _what the hell was I thinking._ " Well thats because you don't see yourself the way i do"

Miroku's face turned so they could look at each other. He had never heard something like that come out of Inuyasha's mouth. " What do you see"

Inuyasha's eyes locke onto Miroku's as the corners of his mouth lifted up in a smile. " I see someone who wants to be loved and give love in return. Thats what i see so goodnight" Inuyasha stood up walking away not noticing the monks smile.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Inuyasha made sure to stay away from his group as he moved forward and up the hill to a flat valley below balck smoke was rising high in the clear sky. Inuyasha sniffed the air and wrinkled his nose in disgust. " Smells like demons alright"

Miroku walked up beside his friend as he laid his hand on the hanyous shoulder. He felt the muscles tense in Inuyashas body. He pulled his hand away as he watched Inuyasha relax again. He became angry and shouted at the half demon. " Jerk-off"

Kagome's mouth fell open as shippo cowered in fear in Kirara's fur as Sango just stood there in shock at the monks outburst. towards inuyasha. they saw anger cross inuyasha's brow as Inuyasha went after Miroku.

Inuyasha spun around as his eyes collided with Miroku's and a staring contest ensued between the two men's eye's never wavered from the others. Inuyasha was the first to break contact as he heard Kagome scream in warning. " LOOK OUT"

Inuyasha turned and was met with a long sword in his chest just below his lungs. The air wooshed out of him as he hit the ground. The pain was unbearable like millions of knives digging into his chest. He heard the others screams as unconsciousness took him.

------------------------------------------------------------- 1 WEEK later----------------------------------------------------------------------

Inuyasha's heavy lids slid up a she groaned at the evil light filtering through the window he was groggy as he sat up and came face to face with Kagome. He groaned covering his eyes as he lay back down on the bed. " Go Away" Inuyasha said wincing cause his throat felt like it had been rubbed w/sandpaper.

Kagome would've " sat" him right then and there but he was already weak. So she just brushed it off as she pressed a cup to his lips. " Drink"

Inuyasha drank thirstily as the cold sweet wate washed over his throat as he drank his fill. " where are the others" Inuyasha voiced his throat sounding better.

Kagome was quiet for a minute as she set the cup down and checked the bandages on Inuyasha's chest. _good they are clean _ she yelped when Inuyasha's hand gripped her wrist. " Your hurting me"

Inuyasha's grip tightened making Kagome wince. He was angry and scared. " Are they alright" he said again.

Kagome looked up at him as her eyes filled with tears as she looked over to the other bed. " Sango is unhurt,But Miroku he--."

Inuyasha's heart started to race as he released Kagome and swallowed past the lump in his throat. " He's not dead is he"

Kagome's eyes narrowed as she shook her head now angry at the suggestion. " No,Inuyasha but he's hurt badly." she pointed over to the corner.

Inuyasha followed her finger as his eyes came to rest on the monk who was having a conversation with Kaede. His heart rate was high now as it slammed against his ribs. " No, Oh god his eyes"

Miroku's head turned to were the sound of Inuyasha's voice was as he smiled as best he could due to the stitches in his face."Hey Inuyasha"


End file.
